Kimi ga Suki
by Chiku Chiku Dei
Summary: Aku dan kau dekat dan selalu bersama. Tapi, pada akhirnya kita berjalan di jalan masing-masing. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu tentang perasaanku. Tapi, jika nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi, aku ingin bertanya padamu./"Sayonara, Hinata."/Sayonara … Naruto-kun."


**Kimi ga Suki**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story** **© Chiku Chiku Dei**

 **..**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama (?)**

 **Cast: Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

 **..**

 **AU**

* * *

Aku dekat denganmu, tapi aku tidak mampu mengatakannya. Kita selalu bersama sejak kecil, tapi aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti ini. Pada akhirnya, kita akan berjalan di jalan kita masing-masing. Dengan perasaan kita sendiri yang ada di dalam hati kita.

* * *

Kutatap sebuah pigura foto yang terletak di mejaku. Ini adalah fotoku denganmu ketika kita masih kecil dulu. Pertemuan awal kita sangat biasa, namun hal itu membuatku mencintaimu hingga saat ini.

Tapi, aku tak pernah menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Ternyata kata pepatah itu benar. Dimana ada pertemuan, disitu ada perpisahan.

Tapi, perpisahan ini adalah hal yang paling tidak aku inginkan.

" _Ja-jadi, apa rencanamu setelah ini? Mau melanjutkan ke Universitas Konoha juga?"_

" _Tidak_ _, a_ _ku akan melanjutkan ke Universitas Suna. Mungkin besok aku akan berangkat kesana."_

" _I-itu bagus, Naruto-kun."_

" _Tentu, ttebayo."_

Obrolan kita kemarin terus berputar dalam pikiranku.

Kugenggam erat syal merah hasil rajutanku yang mewakili perasaanku kepadamu. Awalnya, aku ingin memberikan ini saat kelulusan SMP. Tapi, akhirnya syal ini kuberikan padamu sebagai tanda perpisahan kita.

Tapi, bagaimana aku dapat memberikannya kepadamu?

Aku tak punya keberanian, aku takut. Padahal kita sudah bersama sejak lama, tapi hal sekecil ini saja tidak bisa aku lakukan. Aku ingin seperti gadis lain diluar sana yang bisa memberikan bahkan memberitahukan perasaan mereka pada orang yang mereka cintai.

Aku menghela napas.

Kulirik jam kecil yang ada di mejaku. Seketika itu mataku membulat begitu menyadari aku telah terlambat untuk bertemu denganmu. Kuraih mantel ungu mudaku dan segera pergi menuju taman kota.

.

.

.

.

.

Berlari dan terus berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Aku terus memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk karena keterlambatanku. Bagaimana jika kau tidak sabar menunggu dan akhirnya pergi ke Stasiun Konoha sendirian? Aku menepuk pelan pipiku. Aku mengenalmu. Kau pasti akan menungguku.

Kulihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang duduk di bangku taman. Itu kau! Wajahku kembali sumringah. Yokatta, kau belum pergi. Kulangkahkan kakiku sedikit lebih cepat.

Hampir sampai.

Kuhentikan langkahku. Kini aku telah berdiri di depanmu. Kutumpukan kedua tanganku di lutut sembari mengatur napasku.

"Gomen, Naruto- _kun_."

"Wah, wah. Tidak biasanya kau terlambat, Hinata."

Kau tertawa seperti biasa dan kubalas dengan senyum kaku.

"Yasudah. Ayo!"

Kita berjalan melewati pertokoan. Aroma coklat dan roti panggang yang khas segera memenuhi penciumanku. Walaupun udaranya sangat dingin, tapi masih banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang menjalankan aktivitasnya. Kulihat salju putih yang jatuh dan meleleh di tanganku.

Ini seperti air mata.

Sepertinya benda putih ini tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Tapi, bisa berjalan bersama Naruto- _kun_ membuat aku merasa lebih baik walau hanya sejenak. Ini rasanya menyenangkan sekali.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku. Aku berharap akan terus seperti ini.

" _Jadi_ _…"_

" _Jadi?"_

" _Kapan kau akan kembali?"_

" _Aku juga akan memulai bisnis disana. Yah, kurasa_ _…_ _a_ _ku tidak akan kembali."_

" _Wah, be-begitu ya. Baiklah, semoga berhasil."_

Kupandangi seseorang di sampingku melalui ekor mataku.

Itu benar. Aku seharusnya tidak mengharapkan hal itu lagi. Dia punya mimpi besar yang ingin dia wujudkan. Aku … sebaiknya aku melupakan mimpiku untuk bisa bersamanya. Tapi, apakah aku bisa melakukannya? Memikirkannya saja sudah terasa berat bagiku.

"Huah … lumayan dingin juga, ttebayo."

Ceria dan hangat.

Suaramu mengalun indah dalam telingaku. Tapi, sebentar lagi, suara itu tidak akan bisa kudengar lagi. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

Ya, sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yosha! Akhirnya sampai juga di stasiun. Tapi masih tinggal 20 menit lagi keretanya datang. Ah, ayo duduk di bangku itu, Hinata!"

"Iya."

20 menit lagi, ya?

"Ano … Naruto- _kun._ Ini hari terakhirmu di Konoha, kan?"

"Um ... ya."

Kutangkap sedikit keraguan dalam nada bicaramu. Kutatap dirimu sebentar kemudian kualihkan pandanganku pada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Apa kau … um … ba-bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini? Bukannya kau akan meninggalkan tanah kelahiranmu ini, kan?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Kualihkan pandanganku dari objek sebelumnya dan beralih padamu. Aku terkesiap begitu kutemukan dirimu tengah menunduk dengan wajah sendu.

Sial, apa-apaan yang kupikirkan?

"Go-gomen, Naruto- _kun_. A-aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku memakluminya."

Hening menyelimuti kami selama beberapa saat.

"Ini."

"Eh?"

"Ini kalung buatanku loh, ttebayo."

"Ini … indah."

"Hehe. Anggap saja ini kenang-kenangan dariku."

Kau memberiku senyuman khasmu. Kutatap wajahmu sebentar kemudian ikut tersenyum.

"Arigatou."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, terima kasih ya sudah menemaniku sampai kesini, ttebayo."

" _ **Perhatian. Kereta api Konoha Express tujuan Suna akan segera berangkat. Semua penumpang harap segera masuk ke dalam kereta. Terima kasih**_ "

Aku terpaku begitu mendengar suara itu. Ya, inilah saatnya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus secepat ini?

"Ya … kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan pergi,"

Kau mengulurkan tangan kananmu kepadaku. Aku mengerti. Kurasa ini akan menjadi jabat tangan kita yang terakhir.

Kusambut uluran tanganmu. Hangat. Sama seperti pertama kali aku berjabat tangan denganmu. Saat itu aku masih berumur 5 tahun. Aku masih ingat betapa baik dan manisnya kau saat itu.

Bahkan hingga saat ini.

"Hinata?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau bisa melepaskan tanganku sekarang."

"Ah, i-iya."

Hening kembali menyelimuti kami.

Kugenggam erat tali tasku. Kurasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memberikannya. Aku tidak akan bisa memberikannya jika bukan sekarang.

Berani, aku harus berani.

Kuambil syal rajutanku dari dalam tas dan memberikan ini padanya.

"Ini."

"Eh?"

"Aku membuatkan syal ini untukmu."

"Wah, bagus sekali. Kau ternyata pandai merajut, ya."

"Hehe. Anggap saja ini kenang-kenangan dariku."

"Kau …"

Suara pemberitahuan dari stasiun kembali terdengar. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum kereta akan benar-benar berangkat. Sebentar lagi, aku tidak akan bisa melihat dirinya lagi.

Tapi ...

 **Tes**

... Aku senang dapat mengenalmu …

 **Tes**

… Aku mencintaimu, Naruto- _kun_.

 **Grep!**

"Na-naruto- _kun_?"

"Arigatou."

Mataku melebar.

Kini jarak diantara kita adalah kosong. Kau merengkuhku ke dalam pelukanmu. Air mataku kembali jatuh membasahi pipiku. Kubalas erat pelukanmu dan menenggelamkan kepalaku dalam dadamu. Kuharap ini bisa menyalurkan perasaanku kepadamu.

Nee, Naruto- _kun._ Tolong, peluklah aku lebih erat.

Seakan mengetahuinya, kau pun mengeratkan pelukanmu padaku. Aku mendongak untuk melihat wajahmu. Aku kembali merasakan salju putih jatuh dan meleleh di pipiku, bersatu dan mengalir bersama air mataku.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Kau melepaskan pelukanmu dan membalikkan tubuhmu.

"Naruto- _kun_."

Langkahmu terhenti. Kau kembali menghadapkan tubuhmu padaku.

"Ada apa?"

"Hati-hati."

"Ya, kau juga, ttebayo."

Kau tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol kananmu kepadaku.

Kau pun kembali melangkah memasuki kereta. Kini jarak di antara kita tidak berupa kekosongan lagi. Dan ketika kereta itu berangkat, jarak diantara kita akan semakin jauh.

Kulihat kau berdiri di depan pintu dan melambaikan tanganmu. Aku tersenyum dan membalas lambaianmu.

Gomen, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya …

"Sayonara, Hinata."

… Jadi, biar kusimpan saja perasaan ini.

"Sayonara …" kugantungkan kalimatku begitu melihat pintu kereta itu tertutup, "... Naruto- _kun_."

Kereta yang kau tumpangi perlahan menjauh dan kini menghilang dari pandanganku. Sepi, itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Kugenggam kalung pemberian orang yang kucintai. Apakah kalung ini dibuat sebagaimana aku membuat syalku?

Eh? Apa?

Sejenak aku tertawa kecil akan apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan. Itu sesuatu yang konyol untuk ditanyakan. Tapi, jika nanti kau mungkin akan kembali dan kita bisa bertemu lagi, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu.

Bagaimanakah perasaanmu padaku, Naruto- _kun_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

Yay :v Akhirnya fanfic gaje ini selesai, un *minum teh* Sudah, hanya itu, un '-'


End file.
